


Eternal Love

by babynono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ancient China, Dynasty - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Prince, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: While on the run, Crown Prince Minseok ends up in China. Thus he meets Tao, a man full of secrets.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4





	Eternal Love

Minseok stood with fear, he didn't know what he did to cause a dispute. Flinching as he's met with a fist, trying to protect himself. A boy intervenes, catching the fist. "Leave him alone," he narrows his eyebrows. The man utters under his breath, leaving Minseok alone. Minseok shakily set his arms by his side, "T-thank you..." He thanks the boy. "Just watch out next time," the boy was already walking away. "W-wait," Minseok follows after. "What's your name?" He asks. The boy kept walking, "wait up!" Minseok gasps, quickly following. The boy looked at him in annoyance...

_"Stop following me."_

Minseok flinched at the harsh words, he had to know the name of his savior to repay him back. The boy kept on walking, "Sir, please tell me what your name is." Minseok pleaded. "Why are you still bothering me?" The boy hissed, glaring at Minseok. Minseok looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Tao, Huang Zitao. That is my name, now stop bothering me." Tao sighed, continuing to walk. Minseok grinned, following after. "Why are you still following me?" Tao groaned. "I have nothing to do and nowhere to go, I'm lost... Can I not follow you?" Minseok frowned. Tao stopped in his tracks, glaring at him. "No, now leave me alone." He spat.

Minseok pouted, crossing his arms as he watched Tao leave. Secretly and sneakily following after, before he knew it. Bandits surrounded him, "Hey! Prettyboy! Lend us your clothes won't you?" A man with rotten teeth laughs hysterically. Minseok looks at him in disgust, "Hm... this fabric, I have never seen such a beauty." A beautiful woman smirks. "You can only get this material from Korea, and even so... It is rare, where did you get this from little boy?" She adds on. "I-i..." Minseok stammers, not knowing what excuse to make up. "Say, you're not from here are you?" the man sneers, smirking. Minseok getting pushed against the wall, the bandits all looked terrifying and horrifyingly ugly. "We got ourselves a runaway," The woman laughs. Minseok knew he was in big trouble, "Please... Please help!!" He shouted.

Tao appeared once more, knocking the men off their feet. The men began to charge at Tao, only to get knocked back. Leaving them to scurry behind the beautiful woman, "Shit!" the woman curses. "Fallback! We'll get the boy later!" She nods as they quickly retreated. Minseok sighed in relief, Tao looked at him furiously. "I told you to stop following me!" He shouted. Minseok frowned, looking down. "You're so troublesome! Scram!" Tao shouts, angrily walking away. Minseok was angry, why was Tao so rude to him for no reason? Looking around with anger, he spots a man selling some lettuce. "Grandfather, let me borrow this for a moment." He smiles, the old man blinked with confusion as he lent the boy the lettuce. 

Minseok haughtily walks from behind Tao, slapping him with the bundle of lettuce grasped tightly in his hands. Tao squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he narrowed his eyebrows.

_"Who was that?"_

Minseok snorts with amusement, "Serves you right!" He shouts, beginning to run away. Tao chased after him, wielding his sword out this time. Minseok could hear Tao gaining up on him, _'Crap! he's going to kill me! No!! I can't die here!'_ Minseok ran to the alleyway, only to find a dead end. Freezing in his tracks, he slowly turned around. Finding Tao with a pissed look, "Since you love bothering me! I'll kill you right here!" he raises his sword. Minseok gasped, shielding his head.

_"Leave."_

Tao grit his teeth as he glared at Minseok, Minseok blinked with surprise. "Go, before I change my mind and hunt you down," Tao shouts. "I-I don't have anywhere to go," Minseok whispered. Tao looked at him, staring for a bit. Before letting out a long sigh, "Fine, you can follow me. As long as you shut up and stay quiet," He turns away. Minseok smiles widely, following after the Chinese man.

But of course, Minseok was talkative like always. "Don't you want to know my name?" He asks, skipping beside him. Tao rolled his eyes, "Fine, what is your name?" He looks at him. "Kim Minseok, but I'm also known as Xiumin." Minseok grins widely. "Alright, so your name is baozi. What's new," Tao turns away. "No! Minseok! Not Baozi!" Minseok pouts. "You're not from around here at all," Tao looks at him. Minseok is taken aback, "N-no... I'm from Korea," He mumbles. 

"So you're Korean, your Chinese is not too shabby." Tao snorts with amusement. Minseok feels offended, "As if your Korean could be good," He retorts. "I don't speak that foul language," Tao smirks. "F-foul language!? Don't disrespect my language you uncultured swine!" Minseok furrows his eyebrows, shouting. Tao only lets out a sound of amusement, Minseok had forgotten about the bundle of lettuce in his hand. "O-oh, right. I have to return this," Minseok nods, Tao looks at him confused. As Minseok is walking back to the old man, he sees him getting ignored.

The man sighed, dropping down to sit down. Knowing he would not have enough to feed his family tonight, Minseok felt pity and sympathy. "Grandfather, I'll buy all of this." Minseok nods, stern with his answer as he approached the tired old man. The man was filled with shock, as well as Tao who was watching. "Why would you do all this?" he asked. Minseok only smiled, setting down the bag filled with gold coins that was once wrapped around his waist. "T-this is too much, I can't accept this..." the man shook his head. "It's okay grandfather, and actually... Please keep the lettuce, your family needs it." Minseok nods. The man smiled with relief as his eyes were filled with tears, knowing he would have enough to feed his family. "Thank you, young man," He hugs Minseok. "May you be blessed by the gods."

"Why would you do that?" Tao asks Minseok. "Sometimes, it's better to give than to receive and be greedy." Minseok smiles, Tao thought the loss of money was disappointing. But Minseok didn't seem affected, in fact... He seemed to be quite happy with what he did. Tao wouldn't understand, until later on...


End file.
